joey_the_hedgeroachfandomcom-20200213-history
The Incredibles
There are the family superheroes you can met right now! Team Incredibles 'Mr. Incredible' Robert "Bob" Parr (a.k.a. Mr. Incredible) possesses tremendous strength, and heightened resistance to harm. He also has enhanced senses. He is married to Helen Parr, the superheroine known as Elastigirl, and they have three children together: Violet, Dashiell Robert ("Dash"), and Jack-Jack. Bob found forced retirement difficult, and often had to cheat his way out of the house on Wednesdays so that he could continue his superheroics. He was shocked to discover that his "Number 1 fan", Buddy Pine, had reformed himself as the villain Syndrome after Mr. Incredible had squelched Pine's wish to be his ward in an attempt to protect him, and it was not until Syndrome threatened the family's lives that Bob realized that his family was his "greatest adventure". His red "super suit" (the term for superhero costumes in this movie), designed by Edna Mode, appears to have the same level of durability as Mr. Incredible himself. In his prime, Mr. Incredible drove a gadget-laden car, the Incredibile, not unlike the ones driven by James Bond or Batman. The silhouette of a newer version of the Incredimobile for the entire family is seen in the end credits, and makes a full appearance in the comic series. His face was physically modeled after director Brad Bird.[1] Mr. Incredible was ranked number 5 in IGN's list of the Top 10 Pixar Characters.[2] Readers of Empire magazine also voted Mr. Incredible number 8 in that magazine's list of The Top 20 Pixar Characters.[3] 'Elastigirl' Helen Parr (a.k.a. Elastigirl) is Mr. Incredible's wife. Helen can stretch any part of her body up to 100’ (34 m) and can be 1 mm thin. She can also reshape her body in a variety of ways. In the movie she becomes a parachute and a rubber boat, and has used her arms for swings and a slingshot. Originally a feminist while single, since her marriage to Bob Helen has become a dedicated spouse and mother, and is frustrated with her husband's continuing dreams of glory. Helen is also an experienced jet pilot (coming from having a close friend who flew her around the world when she was a Super). Her sharp wit and superb espionage skills, as well as her experience as a superhero, make her an excellent tactician and leader. Her super suit is described by Edna Mode as designed to "stretch as far as she can without injuring herself and still retain its shape. is virtually indestructible yet it breathes like Egyptian cotton." 'Violet' Violet Parr (voiced by Sarah Vowell) is a junior high school teenager stuck at the crossroads between girl and woman. Violet desperately wants to be like everyone else, to blend in with normal people, and not to stand out. Appropriately, her superpowers allow her to turn instantly invisible, and to generate spherical force fields to protect herself (and also to levitate extremely heavy objects; the interiors of the force fields have an anti-gravitational effect, allowing Violet to levitate inside), but she can be stunned temporarily if the field is struck by a sufficiently large force. During the movie she and Dash combine their powers to create the IncrediBall (named in the video game), a tactic in which Violet generates a force field around herself, and Dash uses his speed power to use the ball like a cannonball or battering ram. Her struggle with her shyness and lack of confidence constitutes a major side story in the movie, she is spurred by Helen's encouragement that she has more power than she realizes and that she just has to believe it. In the end Violet sheds her shyness and ends up at the confident side when her crush Tony Rydinger asks her for a date. Edna Mode designed a sturdy super suit which, unlike her normal clothes, turns invisible when Violet does. 'Dash' Dashiell "Dash" Robert Parr (voiced by Spencer Fox) is a speedster. While he is only as strong as the average 10-year-old boy, the film's official website lists "enhanced durability" amongst Dash's powers, which is implied in the film by the amount of incidental high-speed collisions and crashes Dash endures without apparent injury. Dash also discovers throughout the course of the movie that his speed allows him to be able to run over water without submerging. Dash would like to go out for sports, but his mother Helen will not allow it because she thinks that he would show off his superspeed and blow the family's civilian cover. To vent his frustration, Dash uses his power to play pranks on his teacher, Bernie Kropp, which also threatens their cover. Dash's reckless and impulsive nature and one-track mind have put him at odds with Violet's gloomier and more sarcastic nature more often than their parents would like, but when Dash is in battle, he cares deeply about his family; he was willing to attack a fully grown man who was about to kill his sister with an assault rifle. His super suit is designed to be resistant to air friction, wear and heat when Dash is running at super speed. 'Jack-Jack' Jack-Jack Parr (voiced by Eli Fucile and Maeve Andrews) is the Parrs' infant son, the youngest of the Parr children. According to a guidebook published by Dorling Kindersley, his hair never needs hair gel. Initially believed to be the only family member without any powers, he manifests a multitude of superhuman abilities at the end of the film, most of which are types of shapeshifting. More powers are seen in the short film Jack-Jack Attack on the Incredibles DVD, making his powers the most versatile of the family, and according to a collectible poster included with some Incredibles toys, still more powers are undisclosed. Although Edna Mode did not know what powers Jack-Jack might develop, she covered various possibilities by making him a fireproof and bulletproof blanket sleeper-like jumpsuit. Creator Brad Bird explains on the DVD that Jack-Jack's varied abilities are a metaphor for how young children have infinite possibilities ahead of them in life. In issue #0 of the comic series, it is mentioned that Jack-Jack's full name is John Jackson Parr.'' Jack-Jack was ranked number 15 in ''Empire magazine's list of the Top 20 Pixar Characters.[3] Category:2004 series debut Category:Disney Category:Piixar Studios Category:Rated G Category:American Cartoon Category:Cartoons Category:3D Animation Category:Movies Category:Action Heroes